Salvandome
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Sus almas se llamaron, sus miradas se encontraron, y sus manos se enlazaron.Rick x Daryl


**Renuncia:** Los personajes de The Walking Dead no son míos.

**Notas:** Este fic es un AU (Universo alterno), así que las situaciones de la serie encajaran un 0% XDD, aun así, como obvia costumbre, los personajes serán los de la serie. La apariencia de Rick será la misma que tenía al iniciar la serie, e ira cambiando con forme avance el fic, igual que en la serie XDD. La apariencia de Daryl será igual a la que Norman Reedus tenía en Dark Harbor –si no lo han visto, deberían, especialmente el final-.

Espero que les guste aunque este cortito :´). Se lo dedico cordialmente a mi adorada Monz Loveless. Querida, espero que esto ayude un poco a sobre llevar este mundo jodido.

**Salvándome**

**Resumen**

Sus almas se llamaron, sus miradas se encontraron, y sus manos se enlazaron.

"Estás salvándome, Daryl"

Rick x Daryl

Salvándome

**Cap. 1. Muéstrame tus ojos.**

Era un bello día en King County, un poblado alejado de Atlanta, y al cual, el frío suave de un invierno largo comenzaba a llegar a paso lento. Siendo un lugar muy tranquilo, Rick Grimes, oficial de policía, patrullaba su zona con atención pero también, con mucha calma. Al fin y al cabo, no solía suceder nada interesante en esos meses, volviendo al aburrimiento un plato fuerte de todos sus compañeros. Y aunque él fuera más consciente que el resto, no iba a negar que el sueño le vencía de vez en cuando.

En ese momento, había estacionado su patrulla frente a una tienda de comida rápida, en donde su compañero de trabajo y amigo de la infancia, Shane Walsh, compraba el almuerzo mientras coqueteaba con las empleadas. Lanzó un bufido de cansancio al ver que el otro llevaba más de 20 minutos ahí dentro, tratando de mantenerse en alerta para salir corriendo, literalmente, si alguno de sus superiores llegaba a aparecer por ahí. Claro, después de todo, ellos si podían detenerse a desayunar con calma, dijo una vez su buen amigo cuando él mismo trató de convencerlo de no seguir con esa rutina. Finalmente, lo vio entrar con rapidez, haciendo todo tipo de maniobras para mantener la comida en sus manos. Lo ayudó a sostener las cosas para que pudieran largarse de ahí ya:

**-¡Relájate un poco, hombre!-**le dijo con gracia, dándole una mordida a su rosquilla**-Parece que te va a dar un paro cardiaco-**

**-No es gracioso-**advirtió, peinando un poco sus cabellos castaños-**Pueden despedirnos por hacer eso-**

**-¡Ya! No va a pasar porque somos los únicos que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo-**le ofreció la comida y le señaló un callejón alejado de la vista. Rick lo miró molesto, estacionando en donde él le indicó. Como había peleado con su esposa, no tuvo humor de ingerir algo antes de salir. Oh, no, ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en ella. Su rostro se volvió sombrío, su amigo pudo notar el cambio con mucha facilidad.

Shane es distinto a Rick en todo: apariencia, carácter, forma de vivir; todo. Uno era delgado, pero entrenado; el otro fuerte, con un cuerpo atlético por naturaleza que ha sabido explotar muy bien. Rick era educado con las damas, y su amigo era un don juan empedernido. En pocas palabras, Rick era el agua, y Shane el aceite. Por eso consideraba a Rick como un chico demasiado amable, blando, muy aburrido en ciertos casos; y él entiende mejor que nadie los motivos que Lori, la esposa de su compañero, tiene para iniciar esas peleas tan graves que eran capaz de dejarlo vulnerable por semanas.

El asunto que ahora taladraba el cerebro del comisario era su hijo, Carl, de 10 años. El chico había tenido la mala suerte de escuchar sus pleitos, y la palabra "divorcio" rondaba por el ambiente familiar constantemente. Si Rick se preocupaba por alguien más que sí mismo, era su hijo. No podía entender como Lori abría la boca sin ningún cuidado. Su amigo le palmó el hombro en ese gesto de consuelo mal logrado que siempre hacía, pero que daba el mensaje correcto, o al menos así lo creía:

**-Calma, amigo. Ya pasará-**

**-Empiezo a hartarme de esto**-lanzó de pronto, sorprendiendo a su amigo. Al parecer, su mejor atributo estaba escurriéndose como agua-**No debería, pero ella es tan…-**calló antes de cometer alguna imprudencia:

**-No puede ser tan malo-**aseguró, sin prestarle más atención. Entonces, oyeron unos gritos cerca de ellos, en plena calle. Ambos se miraron confundidos, ya que algo de ese tipo era anormal ahí, guardaron la comida y siguieron los ruidos. Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo parecía atraer mucho público.

Tan sólo invirtieron unos minutos y ya tenían el show gratuito. Al parecer, se trataba de una pelea callejera, en donde cinco tipos altos trataban de tumbar a uno sólo. Un muchacho, de algunos 20 o 25 años, de cabellos marrones que tiraban a oscuros y ojos azules capaces de expresar todo su enojo. Mantenía los puños bien cerrados, lanzando golpes certeros a diestra y sin contemplaciones mientras protegía sus cosas, las cuales estaban aparcadas a su espalda sobre una motocicleta enorme. Claramente intentaban robarle. Shane pudo ver ese gesto en su compañero, un movimiento de cabeza acompañado del ceño fruncido que indicaba cuando algo le molestaba mucho. Bueno, tal vez se sentía indignado de que nadie ayudara a ese muchacho. En lugar de eso, la gente parecía histérica de semejante alboroto y corrían o gritaban. Cielos, ya imaginaba que así se vería el fin del mundo, entonces él sería el puto amo.

Rick detuvo el auto bruscamente, ¿qué nadie podía ayudar a un chico? Maldita gente. Corrió hacia el grupo y se detuvo frente al sujeto, enseñando su arma al resto para que vieran con quién se metía. Aquella situación le recordó a muchas cosas de su propia infancia, y verlo reflejado en esa imagen le dolía bastante. Por eso hizo las cosas sin pensar, algo raro en él pues el protocolo era emboscarlos en grupo y enseñar placas, pero no hubo tiempo para eso. Shane le dio alcance, extrañado por sus acciones e hizo lo mismo que él, no sin antes llamar a unos cuantos refuerzos, solo por si acaso:

**-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-**exigió, mirando al sujeto que su compañero resguardaba:

**-¡No es mi culpa, viejo!-**habló con una voz áspera, inusual en alguien de su edad**-¡Ellos empezaron primero!-**Rick se permitió concentrarse y los moretones saltaron a sus ojos. Ese chico les había deformado la cara a punta de porrazos. Era interesante. Dos patrullas más llegaron al lugar y Shane procedió a acercarse con cautela bajo el resguardo de su compañero:

**-Están arrestados, amigos. Por intento de robo, por hacer escándalo en plena vía pública. Por muchas cosas-**enlistó mientras le colocaba las esposas a uno de ellos, un hombre de tez morena, rapado, con unos gestos profundos que mostraban incomodidad y algo de culpa. Rick los observó, entendiendo una cosa. Se dio media vuelta, encarando al muchacho:

**-Lo siento mucho-**soltó serio, sacando unas esposas**-No te resistas-**avisó al verlo retroceder:

**-¡¿Qué mierda…?!-**bufó, empuñando un cuchillo con fuerza, alterado como un gato cuando le vas a echar agua**-¡¿Qué no escuchaste, imbécil?! ¡Ellos comenzaron!-**

**-¡Rick!-**le llamó Shane, esperando a que terminara de esposarlo, pero atento por si necesitaba ayuda. Este le hizo un gesto:

**-Escucha-**le habló suavemente, buscando tranquilizarlo**-¿Son tus cosas?-**le preguntó al ver la motocicleta:

**-Me han perseguido por días. No aceptaron que les pateara el culo a todos-**le respondió con una mueca rara en el rostro, un intento de sonrisa presumida. El comisario asintió con los ojos entrecerrados por el calor que se asomaba:

**-Debo llevarte, te prometo que todo estará bien**-redujo la distancia, extendiendo su mano para que le diera el arma**-Solo tienes que declarar y podrás irte-**Rick sabía que las cosas no eran así, el chico había armado un escándalo enorme y participado en una revuelta muy dura. Fácilmente, los otros podían alegar que él había comenzado, ese tipo de cosas pasaban por desgracia, no iba a salvarse de un par de semanas en prisión; pero ahí estaba ese recuerdo de su vida anterior, de su adolescencia. Y esos ojos azules, profundos, unos zafiros intensos que el otro poseía aunque su condición de vagabundo las opacara, le daban un mensaje claro al policía. Uno que Rick intentó ignorar con todas sus energías. A pesar de ello, siguió hablándole para convencerlo hasta que el muchacho le dio el arma. Rick lo esposó con una opresión enorme en el pecho.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

**-No podemos dejarlo ir**-soltó Shane sin ninguna pena, sorprendiendo a Rick:

**-Pero no hizo nada malo-**en verdad no entendía por qué lo defendía, pero ese chico no lucía tan peligroso. Vago e ignorante sí, pero dañino no:

**-Eso dicen los de arriba-**miró a si compañero**-¡Vamos! ¿Qué importa?-**

**-No sé, le dije que todo estaría bien-**Shane lanzó una maldición:

**-Ese es el problema, amigo. Haces promesas que no puedes cumplir-**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**-Debes quedarte aquí-**dijo sin rodeos. El muchacho se levantó del catre, acercándose a los barrotes de esa celda pequeña y horrible:

**-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Tú dijiste que solo debía hablar! Imbécil-**sacó los brazos para alcanzarlo y romperle la cara, pero Rick consiguió echarse para atrás:

**-Escúchame**-pidió**-Debes quedarte. Estoy haciendo lo posible-**el silencio se hizo en ese lugar, el muchacho pareció bajar la mirada pero no por pena o miedo, nada de eso. Eran más bien deseos de torturar y destripar al idiota que tenía en frente, ¿en qué momento se dejó engañar por un estúpido policía? Si su hermano lo viera, se burlaría hasta el amanecer. Mierda.

Rick lo miró con algo de remordimiento, en el pasado sucedieron casos así, y él trató de ayudar, pero esto era diferente. Él era diferente:

**-Oye-**le habló pero el joven ni se inmutó**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**no necesitaba saberlo, lo había leído en el informe pues Shane se encargó de pedírselo, pero quería escucharlo de sus propios labios. Se acercó, corriendo el riesgo de que él intentara algo. Entonces, su voz rasposa sonó embriagando todos sus sentidos:

**-Daryl Dixon-**soltó sin ningún humor de iniciar conversación. El policía asintió ligeramente, un nombre raro pero sin duda, especial. Y quiso abofetearse por formular ese tipo de pensamientos irracionales:

**-Daryl Dixon-**repitió, sintiendo que de su boca rebosaba algo divino-**Muéstrame tus ojos-.**

**Continuara…**


End file.
